


The Gamble

by FlyingShadow09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multiple Drabble, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShadow09/pseuds/FlyingShadow09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all just a gamble...life, society, the Avengers Initiative...There are no guarantees.  </p><p>In a quiet moment each of the Avengers takes a moment to reflect on their lot in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gamble

As far as Bruce was concerned it was all a big gamble: his existence, his presence here in New York, his place on the Avengers. It was gambling with the lives of everyone around him.

Did no one else remember the _massacre_? Had they all forgotten the danger that he posed to the world? How when his skin turned _green_ he could easily pound each and every one of them into the _dirt_.

Was that forgotten too? This was his _atonement_ for all the pain and death he caused. He tried to save more lives then he took. He was a _gambler_.

\-----

As far as Tony knew this was a gamble. The whole avengers initiative thing wasn’t going to work out in the long run. Sure they had dealt well with an alien run _massacre_ ; but every day life wasn’t going to turn out well.

Tony was _green_ with envy as he watched all the other true avengers growing closer and spending time he didn’t have together. They seemed to resent him for that and regularly treated him like _dirt_ and took him for granted.

This was his _atonement_ for all the death and pain he’d caused as the Merchant of Death.  He was trying to save more lives than he’d taken.  He was a _gambler._

\-----

Clint knew it was just a gamble.  Why they didn't lock him up for what he did in the time leading up to the alien invasion he didn't know.  He knew his face got a _green_ tinge to it whenever he thought of all the SHIELD lives he took.  He had been one man carrying out a _massacre_ on his own people.

He could see it in everyone's eyes has he walked around the base.  He felt like _dirt_ and knew that he needed _atonement_ for what he had done to them.  Could he risk loosing himself again?  Was he really safe to be around?  Was Loki's presence still in his mind, just quietly waiting to take him over again?

They wouldn't know until it was too late.  For now he would stay and fight.  He was a _gambler_.

\-----

Natasha knew that life was a gamble.  This avengers thing was just a bigger gamble than most.  It had paid off in the battle for New York against the aliens.  She had even seen the _Green_ Monster that had been lurking beneath the mild mannered Physicists skin, and it had fought with them to save New York.  The _massacre_ that Loki's alien friends caused could have been much worse if it hadn't been for them.

She knew that she would never find _atonement_ for her soul after the red that marked her ledger.  The number of times she stood and watched the _dirt_ beneath her feet become stained with blood would always outweigh the lives she saved.

She would stay with the avengers and play her hand.  She was a _gambler_.

\-----

Steve knew that every decision he made was just another gamble.  Just like the gamble that resulted in Bucky falling from the train.  Steve tried to remember how sharp his friend look and how tall he stood wearing his _green_ dress uniform, rather than the fear in his eyes as he fell to his death.  

How would the others feel if they knew Steve wasn't even sure that this wasn't some form of hell?  If he wondered if the _dirt_ beneath his feet wasn't that of earth but that of some plane of existence where only the damned were sent.  As he watched the aliens _massacre_ New York those thoughts were almost comforting.  He could almost make himself believe that this wasn't his world they were attacking.

He would stand and fight with his new team.  Try to seek _atonement_ for the people he had failed during the war.  Each decision he made was a gamble.  He was just a _gambler_.

\-----

Phil Coulson didn't think of the Avengers as a the gamble Fury often referred to it as.  With their amazing line up he was sure that this team would turn everyone else _green_ with envy as they watched them preform amazing feats.  Feats of strength, endurance, and intelligence that went beyond what most could even imagine.

When he woke up after the alien's attempted complete _massacre_ of New York City and found out that they had banded together to prove him right when they thought he was dead Phil was filled with pride and was quick to let them know that.  He watched them go out time after time and come back covered in dirt and blood, but alive and victorious and he was glad to live in a world where super heroes existed.

They sought _atonement_ for things in the past and learned to work together to create a better future.  Just as he'd known they would.  Phil was not a _gambler_ , and never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> The random word generator gave me these words: Gambler, Massacre, dirt, green, and atonement.
> 
> Please Comment/Leave Kudos if you feel like it!


End file.
